


Arthur's Experience with Magic and Exhibitionism

by MischievousMeh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Clotpole, Exhibitionism, Kinda?, M/M, Magic, Public Sex, arthur's really fucking kinky, but we'll review that later, it's smut motherfuckers, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/pseuds/MischievousMeh
Summary: Alternatively titled, "The Curious Case of the Court Sorcerer and the Curiouser Circumstance"Arthur Pendragon is a bit of a kinky guy. Is it really surprising? And another thing about Arthur: He hates being holed up in some party that is mostly unimportant to him when he'd rather have other things to do. Maybe his manservant uses his gift to oblige him.





	1. OPTIONAL PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlondeWolfHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeWolfHD/gifts).



> hi this is bad sorry

        It wasn't easy, being Merlin. One would think it wouldn't be so difficult, considering he was only a mere servant, and no task he did was ever too difficult. Then again, most wouldn't know of the much grander destiny he held, tied with the prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. He hadn't known it when they first met; He simply saw a bully, doing as bullies do (which is to say, bullying). So, maybe he tried to fight Arthur within his first hour of arriving in Camelot. Maybe he had been bailed out of the dungeons by a scolding uncle and told not to challenge the prince again. And maybe, just maybe he did. To be fair, he nearly won. Most people wouldn't know of Merlin's gift, either. Merlin was born with magic flowing in his veins, making up his very soul. He was magic itself. Unfortunately for the boy, Uther Pendragon had banned magic in a grand-scale massacre called the Great Purge twenty years prior.

        Maybe he used magic to nearly win against Arthur (he totally would have if he hadn't seen Gaius among the crowd, with his disapproving look). It was a secret that no one was to know, for it could cost him his life. Merlin was always a bit careless. He learned to be more cautious as time went on, but he also learned of his importance as time went on. And of Arthur's. Perhaps somewhere along the way, he fell in love with the young Pendragon.

        It was no surprise the night that Merlin pulled him aside, ushering him into the prince's chambers and looking at him with fearful eyes. It was then that he told Arthur of his magic, of how he'd used it to save his life numerous times over and over again. Arthur didn't take it as badly as he'd expected, but he still was hurt that the sorcerer withheld the truth for so long. It hurt them both, but everything was sorted out. It was a secret to the two of them - Merlin was magic, a servant with a destiny far greater than anyone would expect. Arthur gave a secret in exchange - he was smitten for the young warlock, having been attracted to him since he first challenged the prince. Maybe it was unexpected for the servant to pull him into a kiss, passionate and filled with a love that had long been unrequited and hidden. Maybe it wasn't. Whatever the case, it was exactly what happened, and how it should have happened. Arthur and Merlin began courting each other in private, a secret even more tucked away than Merlin's magic. No one could know of their love, lest all of Camelot discover them.

        That didn't mean they couldn't have their fun, however. No, on the contrary, they discovered plenty of things about themselves in all sorts of romantic and explicit ways.


	2. THE ACTUAL FIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here's the rest of it ig? sorry this is bad

        Maybe Arthur was into lewd actions in public situations. It was sort of a surprise to Merlin, but he found he was no different, and was happy to oblige the prince. And he knew that the blonde loved the sorcerer's magic, especially in a sexual sense. It had been a surprise, too, but one that the servant delighted in very much.

        So, it was only a matter of time before they ended up here. The night was alive with the sounds of chattering and merriment. Uther had recently signed a document detailing the kingdom of Camelot's alliance with a slightly distant kingdom that Merlin couldn't really care to remember the name of. His mind (and plans) were focused on one specific detail. Arthur. He was, as with all feasts, to sit by the king's side and engage in the festivities. None of this was ever fun or festive of even slightly enjoyable to the prince, usually because it meant he'd be beside his father for hours on end in a hall of loud drunks and strangers and some princess his father would most definitely suggest he marry. The blonde prince wasn't interested in being married off to women he didn't know nor care for, all of which were usually rude and most certainly not his type. His type was, of course, servants who doubled as sorcerers with black hair and a cute red scarf that was somehow still his color despite Arthur always associating him with blue and gold.

        This one was a bit different than most. While the young Pendragon sat uncomfortably, pretending he was amused by all of the slurred words of the other king and his select knights and officials that he'd brought along (not to mention his very uninteresting and certainly not pretty daughter whose voice sounded like a fork being dragged down the face of a window), his servant was weaving among the crowded hall and its current occupants. His duty was certainly to tend to the many noisy party-goers and refill their cups whenever they demanded more. Merlin hated it almost as much as Arthur hated being there. Maybe even more. However, the tricky sorcerer had been prepared for such a night to happen. He'd hatched the plan a few weeks before - he couldn't have expected it to come so soon. He couldn't help but let his eyes meet the blonde's.

        Arthur gave an annoyed look to him, subtly gesturing to the room around them. It almost made Merlin laugh. He smiled widely, shaking his head. For a fraction of a moment, the blue hues of his eyes were a startling gold, and he saw the expression on the prince's face change instantly. He swallowed hard with wide eyes, now seeming more alert than he had ever been before. The servant raised an eyebrow and winked before turning away. It was only a hint of what was to come. The funny thing about Merlin and crowds was that, as a servant, he was essentially invisible. So he found that sneaking a bit of magic here and there was fine (Gaius would argue otherwise) as long as he was subtle about it. And subtle he would be. Arthur would have to be, too, which may or may not be a good thing. The prince was usually quite loud in bed, after all.

        The sorcerer crept off to a secluded corner, unseen by most eyes and unnoticed by all. There were other servants about, too, so hopefully they'd be working as he was to fill in for him. His eyes turned golden, shimmering with a beautiful sheen like a golden idol. Merlin need not whisper an incantation like other sorcerers, for he was magic himself. He watched Arthur shift in his seat, eyes wide and seeking out the servant. The world around them was just background noise and endless, needless rabble. When he met the prince's eyes, he smiled, mischief glinting in his gold eyes. He was using his magic in such a specific way that no one else in the room could possibly guess.

        For Arthur, it was pleasantly unexpected. He was bored and annoyed with all this sort of business, just as he always was. And frankly, he had enough of the place. He watched his lover pass in-between finely dressed men with faces that were in desperate need of a shave, wishing he were in his chambers and holding him close, taking in his sweet scent and his warmth. Merlin was art in his own way. He was so very important, so very powerful, and yet invisible and worthless to most of the world. The dark-haired boy turned, his blue eyes meeting the blonde's, and Arthur wanted so badly to be able to talk to him. He hated how his father forbade speaking with his servant during these events. He could only convey his feelings without words, so he tried his best to do just that. He looked about with an obviously annoyed look on his face before shifting his gaze back to the other boy, who did the weird little laugh that he often did whenever they couldn't speak, in which there was no sound, but the rumble of his chest was visible. Arthur loved that laugh; It was one of his favorite little quirks about the sorcerer. The grin on Merlin's face was a reward in and of itself that the blonde relished in.

        But then, the servant's eyes changed. Arthur felt himself twitch in his trousers, a light blush barely visible in the little lighting there was. What was Merlin intending to do? He swallowed hard, unsure of what the boy had planned, but very eager to find out. Merlin turned away and escaped the young Pendragon's eyes as he lost himself in the crowd. The blonde hadn't noticed that his eyes were round like the full moon, or that his voice was slightly deeper when Uther asked how he was enjoying things. He tried to seek Merlin out; His thoughts weren't dwelling on how horrid the situation was, but rather, on the many secret things that he and Merlin did, and the many he wanted to do. Arthur finally spotted him in a corner, his eyes still golden - god, they were beautiful - and now filled with desire. He wanted to whine, nearly fully erect and unfairly needy.

        It was even more unexpected when he felt a hand on his untouched and throbbing cock, its touch light and inhuman, and Arthur knew it to be magic. It was and yet cold, tangible and ghostly all at once, and it was all sorts of strange, but in all the right ways. Arthur fought back a gasp, hands clutching to the armrests of the chair as his knuckles whitened. He bit his lip as the hand began to stroke him, wanting nothing more than to close his eyes, tilt his head back, and thrust into the hand that was around his dick. But Arthur couldn't - not in this sort of company - and Merlin knew that. They both knew that Merlin knew, and the thought of that made the prince want to moan. He'd have to act as though all were normal, and the possibility of getting caught on turned him on more.

        At least it had started slow, Arthur thought, just before it began to gradually pick up speed. Oh, fuck. He'd forgotten of Merlin's mind-reading skills. " _Merlin_ ," He thought to himself, " _what do you think you're doing?_ " It wasn't obvious to everyone else that this situation was happening, let alone that he was far too hot and bothered for this setting. " _Why, sire, just something you're quite fond of._ " Merlin's voice was low and silk-like in his mind, and that alone nearly solicited a groan from him. He leaned forward, his gloved hand grasping the goblet in front of him as he struggled to bring it to his lips without his hand shaking. It was harder than it sounded. His arms seemed to be fighting against him.

        If a hand wasn't bad enough, a mouth was much worse. Arthur found temporary relief once it felt like the hand had left; He even looked to Merlin with a blush on his face, but a smug and inviting look. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want more. At once, he felt a tongue lick the underside of his cock from base to head, and he clenched his jaws together to keep from moaning. The blonde looked around nervously, eyes darting from one end of the room to the other. All seemed well. Uther was raising his goblet, having decided to make another sort of speech mid-feast, and everyone was cheering. The deafening sound of clapping and drunken laughter was a terrible combination. At this rate, Arthur was afraid he'd get a migraine. Those never turned out well for him.

        The tongue swirled around the head of the prince's shaft before a magical and unseeable mouth began to take Arthur's length inside of it. He knew if he were to look down his trousers (which had a noticeable tent in them), he'd see nothing whatsoever but golden light engulfing his member. But without seeing it, he could imagine it was Merlin, on his knees and between the prince's thighs just as he was on the regular, pleasuring him in one of the best ways possible. He longed to be with the servant, to tangle his hand in his hair and thrust into his mouth, to punish him for teasing him like this. He licked his lips absentmindedly at the thought. Uther turned to him suddenly, and Arthur instinctively lifted his cup. The king turned back to the crowd with a smile on his face and a nod of acknowledgment to his son. The mouth took more and more of the blonde inside of it, and just when he thought he could get used to this, Merlin began prodding the boy's hole with magic.

        A whimper did manage to pass his lips, barely audible but still there. His father turned to him nearly instantly. " **Yes?** " He asked, and the blush on Arthur's face was heavy and warm and he felt like a fool. " **I w-was going to ask how long this will last**." Arthur tried to save himself, but it was a desperate attempt. The prince suspected that the damage had already been done, and perhaps he was right. Uther shook his head, dismissively waving his hand to his son. " **Always so impatient, aren't you, Arthur? One day, you will learn that there's more to being a prince than training knights and going on hunts.** " The king spoke in this tone of certainty, so matter-of-fact that the prince could tell exactly where he was headed next - he'd heard this a million times. " **You see the Lady Anabelle? She's looking for a suitor. Maybe try spending some time with her.** " The older man suggested, just as Arthur knew he would. If only he knew of the magical length gently pressing its head against Arthur's tight hole, teasing him and making him squirm. He certainly wouldn't be saying anything about a lady that he didn't care for. He doubted he'd even want to speak with his son.

        He shook his head, a less than polite way to decline the king's offer. Uther turned his attention back to the festivities at hand wordlessly, and Arthur turned to narrow his eyes at Merlin. The sorcerer had a hand over his mouth, the quiet rumble visible as his golden eyes pierced the prince's gaze. It was so much more than evident that he found all of this quite amusing. Arthur wanted to rise to his feet, march over there, and show Merlin exactly what he thought about that. Of course, maybe that didn't entail him dragging the servant to his chambers by that cute red scarf of his and pushing him onto the prince's luxurious and soft bed, and fucking the black-haired boy until he was nothing but a moaning, whiny mess who could only beg for more. Well, maybe that was absolutely it. Oh, what he wouldn't give to slip a hand down Merlin's trousers and give him nearly the exact same treatment. Unfortunately for Arthur, he often had a tendency to forget that the sorcerer could absolutely hear his thoughts, and his mind wandered with ease to such scenarios without suspecting that perhaps Merlin was listening.

        Needless to say, Merlin absolutely was listening. " _Sire, isn't that sort of a naughty thing to think about doing to your manservant?_ " The sorcerer teased in such a sweet, honeyed voice that only the prince could hear. He nearly groaned at that voice alone; Merlin often had a way with words in the bed that made him so very needy and wanting, and here he was, abusing such a wonderful and terrible thing. Arthur both loved and hated it. To be fair, it was something that the servant could use to combat his overwhelming neediness. It was common for the blonde prince to make a suggestive gesture, even if it were small or silly, and it would bring a blush to Merlin's face and a roundness to his eyes. It was also common for the future king to use that to his advantage. So, maybe it was fair, but Arthur would swear to the ends of the Earth that it wasn't. " _This isn't fair, Merlin._ " He insisted sternly, but he would not fool the sorcerer into believing he didn't enjoy it. Both sides of the coin knew that, and both relished in it equally.

        " _What isn't fair, love? Certainly, there's nothing wrong with just a bit of fun._ " The sorcerer smiled from across the room, sometimes disappearing from the prince's line of sight as others passed in front of him. Arthur knew his face was flushed and his attention was diverted, but he hoped no one else would notice. He suddenly felt the head of the magical shaft push into him slowly, and his head fell back as his jaw clenched shut. " _M-Merlin!_ " The moan almost escaped him. His breath was heavier than it had been before, but he tried to calm it as much as he could. Drawing attention to himself would invoke his father's curiosity. More of the length slipped in, and the prince knew his knuckles had to be bone white by now. His mind was filled with a string of curses and repressed moans. He couldn't help but bite his lower lip, teeth forcing themselves down onto soft pink flesh, drawing blood only barely. He wanted to push back against it, yearning to take all of it inside of him. The feeling was so divine and yet so earthly, and it was one he'd always enjoyed.

        Without warning, all of the cock was inside of him, right to the hilt. Arthur was full of magic, pulsing and throbbing inside of him in that odd warmth and cold sort of way that made him shiver and tremble in all the right ways. His blue eyes were wide and sweat began to be visible on his face, and he knew he must've looked sickly to the rest of them. Why else would his face be red, his knuckles white, his voice quelled for so long? And let us not forget the sweat beading on his forehead. Arthur could taste the blood from his lower lip in his mouth. Oh, he'd get Merlin back for this, alright. He just wasn't sure how he'd do so yet. To be fair, he couldn't exactly think straight. There was a mouth on his dick and a dick inside of him, and both of those things made a dangerously addictive cocktail of pleasure. The movement started slowly, but got faster with each passing moment. Arthur couldn't help but unintentionally let out a moan that was mostly drowned out by the voices of everyone else. That didn't stop Uther from looking at him with wide-eyes as the prince tried to cover it with a cough.

        " **Arthur?** " Uther asked, and the blonde internally groaned in frustration. Or, as much as he could be frustrated. Mostly, the groan stemmed from pleasure. " **Y-yes,** sire **?** " His voice was deeper than usual, and he knew it was noticeable. It was lust that tinged his voice and changed it. His father had concern and disapproval on his face, and for a moment, the future king was afraid he knew exactly what was happening to Arthur. Or, at least sort of. " **Are you... enjoying the visage of the Lady Anabelle a bit too much?** " The older man sounded amused, a grin on his face. Despite the pleasure he was feeling, disgust formed in Arthur. " **Father!** " He nearly yelled, shooting the older man an angry look. This only seemed to amuse Uther further as he laughed and shook his head. In the corner of his eye, he could clearly see Merlin's hand return to cover his mouth, his body shaking with laughter quietly. Arthur repressed a growl, fully aware that the situation was just a game for the sorcerer. He'd be thrown in the stocks after this incident for certain. Maybe the prince could arrange the stocks to be moved to his own chambers, and maybe he could be the one punishing Merlin...

        The thrusting picked up the pace, and it was suddenly very hard for the blonde prince to stay quiet. If it hadn't felt so damned good, he would've been threatening his servant, the source of the "issue" at hand. " _Would you really, your majesty?_ " Merlin asked into the blonde's mind, and of course, the answer was yes. It wasn't easy to hold his tongue when he was doing all he could not to moan. Speaking of tongues, his own member hadn't been neglected. He was currently being deepthroated by what he imagined would've been an invisible copy of Merlin, if it had a physical form. That image made the sorcerer laugh, but also agree. The feeling of being so deep inside of something that was contrasting in temperature and holy in feeling was something that he doubted any other man in this court would ever feel. Combined with the unfathomable pleasure of being thrust into by the very same magic and the thrill of perhaps being caught, could anyone really blame Arthur, who normally lasted at least an hour before he came, for being close to the edge?

        Heat pooled in his abdomen, a pleasant feeling that brought with it anticipation. It was like pressure building up into a tight coil, warm and intense. Arthur was very, very aware that he was soon to reach his release. He looked to his lover with wide blue eyes. " _M-Merlin! What if someone sees me?_ " The blonde asked his manservant in the privacy of his own mind. " _Sees you what,_ sire _?_ " It was clear Merlin was just playing games with him at this point." _You know what, Merlin!_ " He shouted in his mind, only to receive chuckling in return. " _You'd best not cum, Arthur. You'll be punished if you do._ " The prospect of a punishment for cumming was moan-inducing in itself, but he did his best to hold it back. They both knew that it would be impossible for the prince not to cum, and that was exactly why Merlin had said it. It was why Merlin always said it. It was a phrase that guaranteed a punishment, and neither men were opposed to that. " _That isn't fair and you know that._ " Arthur protested, and it was clear he wasn't actually upset at it at all.

        " _Perhaps not. But you enjoy it anyway._ " The tone of the sorcerer's voice was delightfully dark and it made the prince's cock twitch. The member inside of him was pounding into him now, pressing into a bundle of nerves inside him that drove him absolutely wild. He bit his lip, focusing on his breathing, before he could fight it no longer. The blonde's eyes rolled back as wave after wave of pure ecstasy overcame him, his mouth agape as he shouted, " **Fuck!** " His mind was focused on Merlin as he went over the edge, of all the things that he could do with his magic, but of also the things he could do with his mouth. He came in his trousers, much to his servant's attraction and amusement. Arthur felt the mouth around his cock make a swallowing motion before disappearing along with the magical cock, leaving him empty and his cock feeling neglected. It took him a moment to calm down from the high of such immense pleasure, but when he did, he discovered the court had fallen quiet, and all eyes were on him. His already warm face was ruby red by now, he knew.

        Arthur's heart was beating too rapidly and his stomach began to churn. Merlin was beaming in the corner with a quite obvious hard-on. The elder Pendragon turned to his son, his expression stern. " **Arthur. Explain this.** " He demanded, raising an eyebrow. The prince didn't have a plan (did he ever?) as to explain. He knew his father must feel like a fool, having his son burst out and interrupt such important merriment. " **I, u-uh,** " Arthur stammered before falling silent, looking to his servant as subtly as he could. Maybe Merlin would give him an answer? In his mind, he was cursing him, demanding a way out of this mess he caused. Uther Pendragon suddenly began to laugh, eyes shut and head having fallen back. " **Was it the Lady Annabelle that has caught you this way, my son?** " He asked with amusement in his voice. Arthur was flabbergasted. " **M-most certainly not, father!** " He stuttered as he spoke, his body still caught in the afterglow of his release.

        " **If you feel this way about my daughter, Prince Arthur, perhaps you should see her sometime?** " The other, much less important king suggested, and the room erupted with laughter once again. The blonde prince felt like a fool, but a very angry fool. He had no interest in that rather unattractive woman in the slightest. But as long as it would protect the secret he and Merlin shared, he would tolerate the falsehood. " **If she ever offered, perhaps.** " He forced himself to reply, and the words tasted terrible. The future king watched the woman's hand rise to her mouth, covering it as a blush lighted her cheeks. Ugh.

        The party resumed as the kings began chattering on about Arthur perhaps seeing Annabelle, and he stood from his chair, hoping no one else could see the obvious wet spot in his trousers. He watched as Merlin's grin faltered and he slipped through the crowd and out the door. Oh, no. He won't get away that easily. Arthur proceeded to fast walk (as elegantly as one could with such shaky legs) out of the room, bound to catch Merlin. He'd have to be punished for such disrespect. Arthur had just the plan for him. He'd drag that silly servant back to his chambers and show him just how disrespectful he'd been. Perhaps multiple times, very roughly. " _Preferably!_ " Merlin's voice came to him, which only caused Arthur to walk faster.


End file.
